Transformers High
by Zarakilover
Summary: I own nothing and The Kitty con idea is from Krazifreak on deviantart. Hasbro owns transformers No Likey No Read
1. Chapter 1

Megatron x Starscream

Based on Kitty con comics and stories by krazifreak

I owns nothing

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

The first day of the academy is the best and worse. The best because of friends and worse because of the pervy creeps picking you out of the crowd. That could not be better put for a certain seeker. Not that he was surprised, what with his long sleek legs with heel like boosters, curvy hips and well design chest plate, smooth agile wings, and matching purple ears and tail. Starscream was quite the envy of both fem and mech. Many teased that he looked more fem that mech, and all never knew how true that really was.

"Scream's, Yo Screams!" Here came that super hyperdrived Dogbot Bumblebee. True that Kittycons were not meant to get along with Dogbots , but there was always the exceptions. "How cool is it that we are gonna be in the same classes this year. Especially when they will have Optimus in them." The dreamy way the Dogbot's name rolled out was a clear indication to why the rest of Bumblebee's conversation was filled with sighs and hums of affection and admiration.

"Honestly Bee, I don't care for any slagger we have in class with us, so by all means any and all of them can be yours." and the biggest reason for this attitude seemed to be leaning on the seekers locker. Megatron, the captain of the combat team for the Kittycons and number one pain in Starscream's aft.

"So my little jet, I see you don't really care about getting to class on time, as usual. I cant quite see how you became the class president if you are as sloppy as this. Or maybe you just wanna stay out in the hall with me. _alone_."

"Ooo! Zat would ve vun to zee! Megatron and Starscream zitting in a- OW! Vwat?" and of course there behind him was the Megatron followers. The Ogre Kittycon Lugnut, and the Brothers: Icy, Random and Hothead. Random was the one to start singing when Hothead, the oldest was the one to give a smack upside the head.

"Let him be, he iz shust being himzelf." Icy was always the one to stop his brothers from fighting, and the only one Starscream could really trust out of all of them. As the warning bell rang, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the arm and pushed him against the lockers.

"Hey now, don't you need your books? wouldn't want to get into trouble." The one thing that the seeker couldn't stand was how Megatron always acted smarter and superior to him.

"I don't have time thanks to you, you fragger! Now let me go!"

"My my such naughty language, that is unbecoming of a class president don't you agree!"

"And said President should be on time to give his speech, Megatron." The Dogbot Optimus stood behind the Large Mech that was looming over the seeker, a clear hall monitor badge placed on his chest plate, "Do I need to write you all up on the first day?"

"No Optimus, I mean, we were just trying to get our things set, well Starscream was anyway, I guess I still have to find my locker. I Mean.. I uh know it's number I um…" Bumblebee always got flustered when the idol of his life was nearby, nor did he ever realize that he had said Prime melting in his hands. With faceplate softening to the little scout he replied, "Well I can help you find your locker Bee, and as for the rest of you," Turning to the Kittycons, "Don't let me catch you in the halls after the warning bell without a notice, your dismissed."

Quick to slide out from between the lockers and Mech, Starscream made a beeline for the door of the classroom, but not without getting a small smack on the rear plates from said Mech, and noticing every so worriedly that the Mech was following him into the classroom. _Slag! This is going to be a long, long cycle._

Thanks for reading

If you want more please comment

Worship **krazifreak**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own Nothings Kittycons and such belong to Krazifreak (Chapter 1 is on Raditzmistress Page)

"Well... Is everyone here?" Started Perceptor Sensei "Megatron?" "Here"  
>"Blitzwing?"<br>"Herez!" All three brothers said in Unison.  
>"Very amusing, but only one..."<br>"So so Zorry Mein Teacher, but our lazt Namez ah Blitzvwing, you shall zee vwe ah Icy, Random andz Hothead Blitzwing." Icy said cooly(No Pun intended) and pointed to each brother as he said their names.  
>"Ah, yes um, it seems I have an error with my attendance data, that will be fixed. BumbleBee?"<br>"Hai Sensei!"  
>"Blurr?...Blu.."<br>A gust of wind entered the room and poor little Blurr found the ony available desk and sat down."H-hai*gasp* Sensei*gasp* sosorryforbeinglate,mybrotherBu-"  
>"There There litte Blurr,Sensei doesnt need a whole story, he probably can't even understand your speech drive. Besides, you only are late by second call." A set of long claws rested on Blurr's shoulder as Shockwave, a certain kittycon with a certain crush on the little speedy dogbot whispered into his puppy ears.<br>Blurr lowered his head in fear whilst giving a quick glare to his big brother Bumblebee(try saying all those B words five times fast) who lowered his own ears in guilt with an apologetic smile.  
>"Please keep your hands to yourself , *ahem* now then..." Attendance was finished rather quickly and the floor was given to the class president to give his speech.<br>"Hellow my fellow kittycons and my autodog comrades," Starscream loved giving speeches and president, it made everyone pay attention and listen to him: making him feel like a real leader,"I wish to welcome you all to another year of success and fun.  
>I plan to do my best to be there for everyone, especially our newest young sparks..."<br>"Really, I thought you wanted them older?" Megatron whispered loudly for his followers to hear, causing an uproar of snickers and chuckles, whilst earning also a warning glance from Perceptor. Trying to brush it off with a simple optic roll, Starscream continued,  
>"This year we will be working to start a cultural festival for the academy! anyone with ideas of vending or performances, let me know. I also want to form a small committee for this purpose, so if you are interested, come see me in room 204 after school for the next three days.."<br>"form a lign behind me!" "MR. MEGATRON! INTERRUPT PRESIDENT STARSCREAM AGAIN IN MY CLASS AND YOU WILL RECIEVE DETENTION! AND I DON'T THINK THE CAPTAIN OF THE ..." *RING* the bell interrupted Perceptor Sensei as the class shuffled out of the room.  
>"Dont' worry about it Perceptor Sensei, he doesn't get to me that much," Starscream flat out lied. Megatron really knew how to get under his armor, however the last thing he needed was a people trying to fending for him and giving that old bucket of bolts the satisfaction.<br>As time went on, Starscream actually started to like how his schedule was going. Despite homeroom, he had yet to have any other classes with Megajerk. Lunch came around and Starscream found himself walking to find a table with teh dogbot brothers, Blurr still chewing out BB for not waking him up.  
>"Bakabakabakabaka! Howcouldyouforgettowakeme! ! !IswearI'mgonna..."<br>"Chill little zippy! I knew you didn't sleep well last night, just like I knew you wouldn't be late. You know as well as I do you can't sleep through mom and dad.." seeing his brothers almost in tears, he decided to cut himself off, "Look, next time it happens, I will make sure to save you a seat infront of me okay?"  
>Starscream couln't help but feel sorry for his younger friends. The father was a heavy drinker and got into fights with their housefem mother all the time, he actually passed their house on the opposite side of the road and could hear them as if they were standing next to him. finding a nice table outside on the green of the academy, the three of them sat down and started to have their energon. It was all well and good before Megatron threw a ball they him and his guys were playing with purposefully at them as a excuse to go over.<br>"Well well, here is where my little pet has gone to," He looked at the dogbots around the flyer with slight distaste, but mostly focused on the seeker who was now fuming.  
>"I AM NOT YOUR PET! You have some bolts coming up to me after embarrasing me like you did in homeroom!" Just when his day was going so well too. All of a sudden, megatron took his binder and snatched his schedule up,"HEY you aft!"<br>"Excellent, we have last period gym together, I get to look at you flaunt that pert aft for me..."  
>"YouhavelastperiodgymtooSenpai? Thatsgreat!MeandOnni-sanhavelastperiodgymtoo! Maybewecanallwalkhometogether?"<br>"Wonderful, then that means I can watch you run as well my little puppy," Shockwave said with a romantic charm. However this only made little Blurr cringe and BumbleBee come to the rescue.  
>"Leave him alone you aft shapeshifter! You ain't worth my little brobots time!" Rolling his optics at his brothers taste in partners, Megatron gave Starscream a wink and walked off, not even needing to signal to get his comrades to follow, though Shockwave was a little delayed when he kept looking at Blurr till he lifted his Optics up to meet the kittycons with a blush.<br>As the gang left, Starscream and Blurr said in unison, though Starscream was with anger while Blurr was a little scared, "Aw scrap!"  
>So what do you think?<br>Want more? Leave Comments when all the words have no spacing it is Blurr talking,(DROVE me nuts not pressing the space bar lol) 


End file.
